The Black Wolf Falls In Love With The White Wolf
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: He is black and she is white. The same but also so different. Sam meets his imprint but she isn't just his imprint. He is also her imprint. Someone doesn't like that at all. Will that person break pack law or will Lily and the other fight to the death or can they learn to live side by side. What will Sam do?


_**I don't own anything but my OCS and all rights goes to their rightful owners. A Twilight fanfic different paring. Going to take place in half way threw New moon. Things will change.**_

_**The Black Wolf Falls In Love With The White Wolf**_

_**Chapter 1: New Wolf In The Forest **_

_**Sam's pov**___

The Cullens left and I had to find Bella in the woods and bring her home.

The months went by and I hear that Bella wasn't doing so good.

Then Jacob started to hang with her.

Then he changed and joined the pack.

He wanted to tell Bella what we are but since he didn't imprint on her he couldn't do it.

When she found out she started to hang with Emily.

Since Embry imprinted on her we go over there to hang and eat.

Jacob brought Bella over and we saw her as part of the pack for now.

The red head vampire is after Bella so now that we know.

We been watching over her and her father.

After Leah and Seth joined the pack we planed on telling the story's to the new wolfs.

Leah was still hurting when we broke up.

Now that she knows she still wants to try and make it work.

Even though I didn't feel the same.

I told her no but she still was trying.

We are planning on that night and Jacob is bring Bella.

So that night we ate and Billy was telling the story on the beach.

Then the wind blew and I could smell the sickening smell of a vampire.

The others could smell it and we growl.

Billy stopped and looked at us.

"Whats wrong?"

Billy asked.

"A Leech."

I said and Bella looked at me there was hope in her eyes.

"Its not who you think it is."

I said to her and she looked away.

Then something came flying over us.

It was two people one was a vampire the other was a girl.

Human I think but she was holding off a vampire.

"Die She-Wolf!"

He hissed as it put a sword into the girls chest.

Blood dripped from her mouth.

She looked over at me and I felt something run threw me.

Then she closed her eyes and the vampire smiled as he pulled the sword out of her. "Finally the last one is dead."

He smiled as he bent down and grabbed her chocolate hair.

But then the girl kicked him and he fell on the ground.

She rolled over on to his back with his arms behind his back.

"You think I will die like that you stupid leech."

She growled as she put her food in the middle of its back and pulled off his arms.

I never seen a human do that before.

The wound in her chest was healing.

With a smile she threw his arms in the fire.

"You fucken bitch!"

He growled the she flipped him over.

"I was going to let you live but since you called me a bitch you will die."

She said in a cold voice that made me smile.

She ripped one leg off at a time.

I noticed she didn't have shoes on.

Then she snapped his head off and threw it in the fire and its body followed after his head.

The girl fell to her knees with a growl.

"I hate not having a pack."

She said before she past out.

We all looked at her.

As she fell on her face.

Her shirt lifted and I saw a tattoo on her lower back.

My mouth fell open cause it looked kind of like ours but different.

"What the hell just happened?"

Paul said as we looked at her.

"Take her back to my house."

Emily said with worry.

I got up and picked her up.

"Billy when your done please come to the house. I need to talk to you."

I said as Emily, Embry and I went to their house.

Emily cleaned her up and patched her up as while.

It didn't take Billy long to come to the house.

"What did you need to talk about Sam?"

Billy asked me.

"Is there another pack like us?"

I asked as the others walked in.

Billy looked confused when I asked this.

"Not that I know of no."

He said but that couldn't be right.

"She said she hated not having a pack."

I said back to them.

"That doesn't mean she is like us Sam."

Leah said with a growl.

I growled back at her.

"While there might be others like us."

I said starting to get mad.

Then something came walking into the room.

The girl looked at us and she looked like a wolf that is pissed off.

No one spoke as we looked at each other.

She looked from one person to the other.

But when she looked at me her greenish gold eyes turned soft and warm.

"How are you feeling?"

Emily asked her softly.

She looked at her with a smile.

"I'm fine thank you for patching my sorry ass."

She said.

"It was nothing."

Emily said.

"Thanks for letting me rest for a while but I better get going."

She said as she looked for a way out.

"You need to rest till you healed. . .um what is your name?"

I said to her.

She smiled at me.

"I can find my own place to heal. Tell me ours and I tell you mine."

She said a smirk.

"My name is Sam Uley."

I said to her with a smile.

I could hear Leah growling softly.

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Lily Wings."

Lily said.

Lily the name is so beautiful.

"Its nice to meet you to Lily."

I said.

Then I told the rest of the pack to tell her their names.

They did and Lily still wanted to leave.

"Do you have a family I could call?"

I asked her.

"No I'm the last one of my family."

She said with a growl.

We sat down in the kitchen.

"Sorry to hear that. Why was that vampire hunting you for?"

Seth ask her.

Her eyes fell on the young wolf.

"I was hunting it. I been looking for that leech since him and his Coven killed my family."

Lily said with a lot of rage in her voice.

She shook a little but took a few deep breaths.

"How long have you been hunting them?"

Jacob asked her.

"Let me see we are in 2006 so about 200 years. He was the last one."

Lily said and we looked at her.

She is over 200 years old.

"Your not a leech so how can you be that old."

Leah said.

"Really? We are the same and you really have to ask."

Lily said as he picked at her teeth.

"What the fuck are you talking about."

Leah growled at her and Lily growled back at her.

"You have the mark of your pack so you should know you're a werewolf shifter. That is what we are. Every clan has a different story how we came to be. But in the end we are all the same bitch."

Lily said.

Leah stood up and so did Lily.

"Leah sit down now!"

I ordered her.

She did and then Lily looked at me.

"So you're the alpha."

Lily said with a smile.

"Yes I am."

I said with a smile back.

"Will Sam the alpha sorry for coming into your territory."

Lily said.

"No its ok."

I said.

"If your like us then why are you white?"

Leah said.

Lily's eyes turn to Leah and I saw rage there.

"My mother was white I took after her. And do you have a problem with a white werewolf?"

She said in a low deadly voice.

Leah didn't say anything.

"I thought so."

Lily said.

Leah just glared at her.

I was enjoying watching Lily.

"How do we know she is telling the truth about being like us?"

Leah said.

The others looked at her.

"I'm not going to phase cause the bitch wants me to."

Lily said as she stood up.

"Besides your pack is still young and don't know what you can do. I better get going."

Lily said and I didn't want her to leave.

"Where are you going to go?"

I asked her and Leah growled at me.

"I don't know. Since I don't have a family anymore or the land I was born on." Lily said.

I smiled at her.

"While since we are the same you can stay with us. I have a room you can have at my house."

I said as stood up and pulled her with me.

Once out side I walked to my car.

"Your holding my hand Sam."

Lily said with a smile on her face.

My face turned red as I let it go and opened the door for her.

"Sorry about that."

I said as I got into the car with her.

"Its ok Sam I didn't mind."

Lily said with a smile.

I blushed a little more as I turned on the car and headed to my house.

"So Sam I have to tell you something."

Lily said as I pulled up to my house.

I turned off the car and looked at her.

"I have something to tell you to Lily. Let go in side first."

I said and we got out.

I showed her the way to the kitchen.

We sat down and I made some hot chocolate.

Then we looked at each other.

"I imprinted on you."

We both said at the same time.

"Wait what?"

We said again at the same time.

"I go first."

Lily said.

I smiled cause she imprinted on me.

She is like us cause no one else knows about imprinting.

"I guess we have the same thing in our clans. I don't know how your clan know about it. But in my clan when we see our mate for the first time after we phase. They are ours forever. We will do anything for them even not listening to the alpha. Whatever they need us to be that's what we will be for them. But we don't lose our free will."

Lily said and I looked at her in shocked.

"That's the same with us but we do lose our free will."

I said back to me.

Then she got up and walked over to me and sat on the table in front of me.

Her hand went to my face.

"Its ok Sam. But I never seen a wolf imprint on another wolf. So this is going to be fun to learn."

Lily said as she smiled.

"Yes this is going to be fun."

I said back to her.

"I miss the touched of another wolf."

Lily said and I put my hand on top of hers.

"I like your touch it makes me feel happy."

I said back to her.

Lily opened her mouth to talk but we heard a howl.

"I better go and see what is going on. Feel free to rome around and help your self to the food."

I said as I stood up and looked down at her.

"If your going, I'm going it wouldn't hurt to have another wolf right?"

Lily said and I smiled.

"Ok Lily you can come with me."

I said and we took off.

We walked into the forest and I started to take off my clothes.

Lily was watching me with a smile.

"You like what you see?"

I asked her as I tied my clothes to my back leg.

"Yes I do Sammy."

Lily said and I smiled more.

I like how she given me a nickname already.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes so you can change?"

I asked her.

She smiled more.

"Phase then I will."

Lily said and I did as she asked.

Once I was back in my black wolf form.

"Come on."

Lily said as she took off running and I followed her.

She is face on two feet.

But as she jumped over a long she phased into a pure snow white wolf.

In the dark she glowed a little.

_** Wow how beautiful.**_

I thought.

_** Thank you Sammy.**_

Lily said as we took off.

_** Oh my god Sam imprinted on Lily! **_

Paul thought.

Then they started to talk about it.

I guess they couldn't hear Lily.

_** I cant believe that bitch was his imprint.**_

Leah thought I growled as me and Lily come to the others.__

_** Who is that white wolf?**_

Jacob said as he sniffed at her.

_**I'm Lily.**_

Lily said with a giggle and this time they could hear her.

_** No fucken away!**_

Leah growled as she wanted to attack Lily.

_**Bitch please. Your no match for me.**_

Lily said as she showed her fangs at Leah.

_** You cant beat me in a fight.**_

Leah growled.

_** Your not worth a fight beside there is trouble.**_

Lily said as she turned her back on Leah and came over to me.

Then she sniffed my ears making them twitch and then she licked them.

_** The red head is back. She is at the beach. **_

Jacob said and we took off running.

Lily was a little bigger then Jacob but twice as faster then Leah.

Lily was ahead of us but she stopped at the edge of the forest.

_** Stop she is listening.**_

Lily said as we came over to her.

_** What is she doing now? **_

I asked her.

_** She is looking for a away around us to get to Bella.**_

Lily said.

_** How do you know about Bella?**_

Jacob asked me.

_** The earth is telling me. Cause she is feeding it into the earth.**_

Then Lily stepped into the shadows and was gone.

_** Every one circle around then I will chase her and she as to go to one of you. Then the others will go and help out.**_

Lily thought thinking like a alpha.

_**Will Sammy I am the daughter of the alpha back in my clan. The eldest and the strongest. I was going to be alpha one day.**_

Lily said as we went to our spots.

_** Is every one ready?**_

I thought to the others.

_** Yes.**_

The others thought.

Then Lily came out of nowhere and the red head didn't know what the hell was going on.

She took off running towards Leah.

The rest of took off to help.

Lily snapped her jaws at the heels of the leech.

But as we all took off after her.

With all of use she jumped off the cliff into the water.

We stopped and Lily howled a powerful howl that made all of us howl with her. Then we headed home.

Lily brushed up against me as we walked.

Then she licked my ears making them twitch.

I licked her nose and she growled playfully at me.

When we got to the end of the forest.

I changed back and so did Lily.

I put on my pants on.

"Do you want to use my shirt?"

I asked her.

"It doesn't bother me being naked. Besides I don't have any other clothes."

Lily said and I just looked at her body.

She had some scars.

"Here you can use my shirt."

I said as I pulled it over her head and down.

It barely covered her lower half.

When we walked into my small house.

I smiled as I thought about that we got a new wolf in forest with us.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. I'm going to work on Chapter reviews Monday-Friday and on the weekends I'm going to work on my new story's or other ones.**_


End file.
